


Abbie Rose, In her own words, A Journal through the Years. Part 14

by sspaz1000



Series: The Abbie Rose Journals [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blogging, School, musical solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sspaz1000/pseuds/sspaz1000
Summary: Abbie talks about possibly auditioning for a solo.
Series: The Abbie Rose Journals [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111835





	Abbie Rose, In her own words, A Journal through the Years. Part 14

**Author's Note:**

> **Originally Published: Apr. 16th, 2009**

Part 14

So I think I may audition for a solo within one of the musical numbers in choir. Why I've gotten this impulse, I do not know. Guess that means I'm putting extra hours in the practice rooms at school. Any experience even if it's bad is good right?

*Just Breathe*

I know I shouldn't be negative because I haven't even practiced yet, but I always think negatively so that way when things suck I'm not disappointed.

Peace Out,

Abbie


End file.
